A related art of such a kind is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-139635 [G11B 23/00 G11B 7/12] (Patent Document 1). A lens cleaner of the Patent Document 1 is manually inserted into a disk device, and is turned right and left in an inserted state, capable of cleaning an objective lens of a pickup with a cleaning member.
As to the lens cleaner of the Patent Document 1, a bristle brush is used as the cleaning member, so this can remove dirt and dust, but has little effect with tar of cigarettes and oil. Because the bristle brush is mainly intended for sweeping a dust, etc., and is partially contact with the dirt, it cannot absorb the tar and the oil and has little advantage in cleaning necessary for wiping.